Takeru x Yui
by WaveDiver
Summary: Takeru x Yui - Takeru goes for a run late at night in the middle of a storm. When Yui follows him, a dip in the ocean takes their relationship to the next level.


Yui stepped into her dorm room, completely drenched.

"How long were you out there?" Melissa asked, jumping down from the table as Yui headed for the bathroom.

"Not long, but it's really pouring," Yui said as she found a towel. Melissa climbed into Yui's open closet, hopping up and pulling down some dry clothes for her. Yui stepped out, wrapped in a towel, and Melissa dragged the clothing over to her. Yui picked up the garment and blushed lightly.

"Thank you, but I never wear this…" Yui hesitated to call it a night gown. She rubbed her thumb along the thin satin cloth. It was flattering on, but in a very sexy way. The cut of the top gave her cleavage and the deep triangle cut made sure it was on full display. Lace wove tight around her torso above her hip bones, doing little to hide her figure or skin, and from there a short length of gauze-like material went down to cover the tops of her thighs. Of course, everything was visible through the gauze, but if that wasn't enough it was slit along her right leg up to the lace.

"Those were the only pajamas I found," Melissa said and sure enough the closet only had the school uniform in it. Silently questioning why the laundry wasn't finished by the end of the day like it was most weeks, she grabbed her last pair of underwear, as skimpy as they could be while still being called underwear. Yui whimpered, wondering how bad it would be if she slept in her uniform. Deciding since it was just her and Melissa, and that she'd rather not look like she rolled out of bed the next day, she slipped on the attire, secretly admiring herself in the mirror before running to her bed and hiding under the covers.

"Oh, Takeru's running again," Melissa said. Yui rose from bed to verify her claim. Indeed, Takeru was running and at an impressive pace. He seemed to be fleeing more than running.

"It's so late, though. And with this rain-" A thunder clap swallowed the rest of her words, followed by the crack of lightning. Still, Takeru kept running away from the school.

"Shouldn't he know better by now?" Yui frowned, more concerned than agitated. Sighing, she grabbed her soaked school jacket and ran out after him.

'He's so fast,' Yui thought, struggling to keep her legs pumping. The rain obstructed her view of Takeru, but she somehow kept him in sight. The run seemed to last forever, but when it started becoming almost impossible for her to breathe, Takeru finally stopped. And as he did, so did the storm.

'Just my luck,' Yui thought. However, she was relieved to stop running. Yui slumped to the ground, closing her eyes and catching her breath. In her calm, she felt the grainy texture of the ground shift along her exposed legs. The air smelt of salt and carried the soothing noises of the ocean. Opening her eyes, Yui noticed what she hadn't in her focus on Takeru. They were at the beach.

Her focus was once again drawn to Takeru, though, for he had stripped off his clothes and stood nude in all his God-like glory. Yui felt a noise rise in her throat, but it didn't seem to come out for Takeru didn't turn to look at her. He walked into the water until he was waist deep and only then did Yui find her voice. She stood, dusting the sand off of her and pulled the jacket as tightly around her as she could. It wasn't meant to be worn as a dress, no zipper or buttons on it to hold it together in the front. When she got it to a point that her front was mostly covered, she walked up to the shore.

"Takeru!" He turned, startled and blushing at having been found naked, but he went completely pale at the sight of Yui. He stood staring for a bit, wondering at the way she clutched her jacket and noticing her skirt wasn't visible beneath the hem. His imagination started churning.

'I came out here to clear my head, not screw it up more,' Takeru finally had a coherent thought amongst his thoughts.

"You shouldn't be swimming! The storm could come back!" Yui said. Takeru frowned, not understanding why a storm would keep him from swimming.

"I'm God of the Sea. No one swims better than me, no need to worry," Takeru said, diving underwater and willing himself to stop thinking of Yui's attire. After a while though, he felt hands on his arm trying to drag him up. He complied, breaking the surface and looking down at Yui whose body was luckily obstructed by the dark sea water.

"You're human now! And if you swim with lightning you could die!" Yui seemed distressed, concerned for Takeru's safety. Takeru incorrectly assumed her distress was due to her fear of being so far from the coast. Looking back he realized it must seem far for a human. He reached out to hold onto her, but realized his state of undress and flushed, pulling away.

"But there isn't any lightning," Takeru smiled, trying to play off the awkward situation with good humor. "You're worrying too much," He said, and let himself relax as much as he could while naked in front of a scantily clad girl. A girl who he had been dating for almost a year now and who he had almost a year's worth of fantasies surrounding. In that time they had done little more than kiss

'If there's any moment to take the next step, it's this one,' Takeru thought. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him so she could hang onto his back. Yui made some sputtering noises, but Takeru tried to keep his confident façade.

"Hold on tight," He said, swimming back at an inhuman speed, stopping where the water reached their waists. He felt Yui release his neck, and he watched her try to close the jacket around her, but he caught a bit of what she was wearing underneath. His heart fluttered and he took a moment to calm his breath before turning to face her.

"You OK?" He asked and she gazed at him almost pleadingly, begging him not to look. Takeru once again made an incorrect assumption, taking her face in his hands and kissing her. It wasn't like their other kisses, fragile, sweet, loving. This one had some force behind it. Yui wasn't sure what he meant to convey, but she felt warmth, protection, and assertiveness.

She couldn't shake her nerves about their states of undress and attempted to pull away, but he dragged her closer, their chests pressing together, her jacket open, the exposed cleavage pressing against his firm chest. The skin-on-skin contact was warm and she was about to make an indignant protest when Takeru drew his tongue along the seam of her mouth, silencing her. He tilted his head to the side, prying his lips against hers to open her mouth and his tongue met hers. A shiver ran through her body and she allowed him to draw her body closer, fully flush against each other.

The heat was overwhelming, but she wanted more and wrapped her arms around his back, softly caressing the muscles there and returned the kiss. They stayed that way, softly but firmly kissing and caressing each other when Yui had to pull away for air. Takeru moved down to her neck, moving one hand to her shoulder under the jacket, the other cradling the side of her neck he wasn't kissing, his tongue flicking out slightly as he did so.

Yui took her hands off Takeru's back, pulling away. Afraid he had gone too far, Takeru stepped back, about to apologize when he noticed Yui pull her jacket off slowly. As each inch of skin exposed itself to him, his heart beat faster and faster. Eventually the jacket was gone and Yui looked up at him, feeling something inside her stir at the reverence in his eyes.

She took a deep breath and reached forward, drawing her hand down his neck, over his shoulders and down his chest slowly. Takeru stayed completely still, not wanting to ruin the moment. Yui drew small patterns in his skin, not venturing past his chest. She ran a hand over each arm, so lost in her exploration that she didn't notice how Takeru's gaze never left her. Drawing up her courage, she ran her hands over his abs and sides, not going for any skin beneath the water.

She drew closer to feel his back, spending a long time exploring the wide expanse near his shoulders. With her arms reached up, her chest popped more than ever and Takeru was having a hard time controlling his breathing. She stepped back as she noticed this, debating her next move and with shaking hands slowly started to untie some of the ribbons holding her "nightgown" together.

First one shoulder, than the other. Yui looked up into Takeru's eyes, surprised to find his met hers and weren't honed in on her body. It made speaking all the more difficult.

"It's OK to touch," She said, waiting for him. One of his hands reached out when she had a thought.

"Wait," She said, turning around. "Please?" She asked, exposing where the lace tied together in a corset style. She moved her hair out of the way and it felt like forever of his eyes merely boring into her back before she felt his hand touch her skin, as he unwound the ribbon. She let the nightgown drop, not caring what happened to it afterwards.

As she was taking a moment to feel comfortable in just her underwear, Takeru's hands started to roam. They felt so large, covering so much of her skin at once. His fingers worked up her sides, cupped her shoulders and dragged down her arms. He cupped her waist, moving his hands upwards and just barely grazing the inch of flesh where breast met side. She thought he would continue there, but he dragged his hand up her stomach, then had one hand each drag across the sides of her collarbone before he moved down, touching the upper area.

She inhaled shakily as he moved to cup her breasts. Weighing them in his hands and massaging them gently, she heard him give his own shaky exhale. He brought himself forward, his chest pressing against her back, but keeping his pelvis off of her. His head rested on her shoulder and he watched as his hands played with the flesh. His breath tickled her neck and increasingly sensitive chest. He turned to kiss her neck and she let out a rather loud moan. Takeru stilled for a moment before kissing her again, drawing his tongue out and nibbling lightly, relishing in every little sound he made.

"Takeru," She panted, reaching back to weave a hand in his hair and he fervently continued to grope and kiss. She turned in his arms, kissing him ferociously and wrapping her legs around his waist, feeling his hardness poke against her ass. Takeru reached a hand down, squeezing her there before using his grip to lift her. He carried her up to the beach so once he laid her down the ocean only lapped at their legs. He kissed her once more, pulling away and cherishing the adoration and surrender in her eyes before descending on her breasts, licking, kissing, and mouthing until she did little else but moan and squirm.

"Takeru, please," She panted, but he continued to tease her, looking up at her with a devious look in his eyes. Yui pushed him over so he was sitting with her hovering over his lap. He watched with fascination as Yui dropped her core over his member, separated only by her underwear. She bit into his shoulder as he moaned and began grinding into him. His breaths were harsh and as he started to say her name he muffled his voice in her shoulder. They held onto each other's backs as Yui rubbed and Takeru made tiny thrusts against her to help along the process. The feeling was overwhelming and intense and every sensation felt like a shared moment.

She reached up to his hair, wearing her fingers in and pulled his face back, loving the star-crossed and complete look of being lost in ecstasy on his face before bringing him into a kiss, their tongues sliding against each other's as forcefully as their needs did. She felt her core throb as she approached her climax, feeling Takeru's own pulsing through the material. When she let out a sob as her body released, Takeru finally let his own release.

They sat there, riding out the high and panting for a few moments before Yui felt her face being peppered with kisses, a soft "Yui" barely distinguishable between them. She smiled and held his face to stop him. She kissed his lips once and then they went back to hugging. Yui felt her eyelids droop and when she awoke she was riding on Takeru's back, his jacket covering her body and his pants around her hips. He shivered slightly, damp and in only his shirts and boxers. Yui felt her heart swell, allowing herself to sleep.

When her eyes opened she was met with the astounded look of Melissa. Yui quickly got dressed for school, trying to drown out Melissa's sex speech, and dashed out of the room. She slumped against the door, willing her blush to go away.

"Hey," She heard a familiar voice say above her. Takeru was gazing down at her in confusion. He squatted down to be at face level with her and she flushed more. He flushed in turn and they both looked away for a moment.

"I came to walk you to class," Takeru said, standing and offering her a hand. She grabbed it and he lifted her up, not letting go of her hand for a moment.

"Sorry I missed our run this morning," Yui said, trading her hands so they could still hold hands as they walked.

"That's OK, I was kind of tired from yesterday," Takeru said, flushing.

"I'm sorry you had to carry me all the way back," Yui said.

"N-No that's not what I-" Takeru stumbled over his words and Yui understood what he had been referring to.

"O-Oh…" The silence tat followed wasn't totally awkward, but it was nerve wracking. "That's good… Right?"

"Yeah!" Takeru said, looking away when he realized how quickly he had answered. "It was… very good." He choked on his words.

"Good," Yui whispered. "S-So were you," She bit her lip and he squeezed her hand. She looked up at him. His face was slightly pink, but he was smiling at her with so much love that she felt all awkwardness fade completely. She smiled back and he visibly relaxed.

They stopped holding hands when they started coming across people.

"Hey…" Yui grabbed Takeru's sleeve. Now that they weren't holding hands her doubts started to return. He turned to face her. "We're good, ri-" But he cut her off with a kiss. It wasn't scandalous, but it was assertive enough to silence her and keep her rooted to the spot. He pulled back, looking at her and she gave him one more quick kiss before giggling and grabbing his hand.

"Come on, Thoth will yell at us if we're late," Yui giggled. Takeru smiled back and let himself be dragged, not caring who saw them holding hands.

Yui couldn't hide the smile on her face through class, sneaking glances at Takeru who would smile back.

'Yeah, we're good'


End file.
